Love Changes Everything
by strawberryjamforever
Summary: Ivan (Russia) is very depressed and the Doctor appears and he forgets all his problems. The Doctor gets taken as a prisoner. Ivan and Alfred must take their differences aside to save the Doctor. It's more amerus than rusame. I don't own Hetalia or the Doctor. The drawings on the cover was made by Papercutzz Warning: Contains sexual content in later chapters.
1. I

Chapter I

Ivan sat alone in his mansion. He was always depressed and have a habit of cutting himself. Every country was scared of him well except Alfred. He hate Ivan to the cord, and no one would talk to him which only made him feel worse. Another detail about Ivan he always wears a white scarf it doesn't matter how hot it is he never takes it off. As a very powerful country no really thought he had problems.

After coming from a world meeting in Spain he never felt so alone. All the other countries went back home or planed huge parties. As always Ivan knew he wasn't going to be invited.

"Why do no one wants to get near me!"

Ivan yelled as he took a blade out of his pocket.

The last of the Time Lords was having trouble with the Tardis. He was running around the control room to find out what was the problem. The Tardis was shaking violently than usual and the Doctor found out what was the problem.

"Not again! Traveling through universes never end up good!"

"Amy?! Ror- Oh, I forgot again."

After the Tardis calm down everything looked animated, but Doctor didn't mind he had other problems.

"Well, I just have to wait 24 hours then. I wonder where did I land on. There might be someone out there to kill me? Who am I kidding!" The Doctor cheered he grab his tweed jacket and ran towards the door.


	2. II

Chapter II

Ivan POV

I was sitting alone in my living room watching the blood drip from my arm. After years of depression I tried everything, but it always ends up like this with a blade in my hand. And the voices in my head never go away saying: I'm worthless, there nothing to live for, and I should just kill myself. While the blade was going through my flesh. A strange sound came out of nowhere, so I follow the sound which led me to a blue box that appeared before my eyes. "Police Public Call box" I read. I thought I was going crazy then everything went black.

I woke up in my room so it all was a dream then, but that what I thought until a man with a bow tie enters my room.

"Hello, There! I'm the Doctor!" He cheered "I found you unconscious probably because of my ship. I'm so so sorry. Traveling through universes it's a huge risk." The man quickly talked.

"Wait Doctor who and what ship? What do you mean traveling through universes?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor and the blue box in your kitchen is my ship. Well, actually it called the TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And something messed with the Tardis which kicked us out of the time vortex." The Doctor replied. I was still confused

"Okay, well I'm Ivan Braginsky. Da!" I told the Doctor with a smile. It has been a long time since I did smiled.


	3. III

Doctor's POV

When Ivan smiled it was one of the most beautiful smiles I seen in a long time.

"So tell me, Ivan, where am I?" I asked him.

"Moscow, Russia."

"Russia... Fantastic!" I beamed at him. I was excited to explore Russia in a different universe. Till I saw blood stains on both Ivan's sleeves. Sometimes I can't believe I am so ignorant.

"Ivan you have a huge house do you live with anyone else?"

"No, it just me sometimes my sisters come and visit me but that's rare." He replied with sadness in his voice.

So I sat next to him and reach for his arm. I slide the fabric away from the wounds. As I observed the wounds and I looked at him but he was facing the other way.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Ivan." As the words were leaving my mouth he turned around his eyes were watery.

"Ivan there is no reason for you to harm yourself."

"Why... Why would you think that? I have nothing to live for." Ivan cried

"Nonsense, I have been traveling through space and time over thousand years. And I haven't meet someone who wasn't important."

"Do you really think that Doctor?"

"Yes"

"No one have ever been nice to me. Everyone is usually scared or hate me. But really you're one thousand years old?"

"Belive it or not."

"That mean your not a human."

"Yup! Last of the Time Lords."


	4. IV

Ivan's POV

It's been a long time since I have a nice conversation. I explained him that I wasn't human either he was astonished. I was having a good time till he said something.

"In 24 hours the Tardis would be ready to go to our rightful universe."

These words broke my heart, I would be all alone again. He noticed my eyes were watery once again.

"Well that was my original plan. Ivan would you mind if I stayed for couple of months?"

"No, I wouldn't mind." I replied with a hug.

"Fantastic! When the Tardis has fully recovered I promise you I'm going to take you to see the universe."

"Really?"

"Yes, it would be exciting for both of us."

After a couple of weeks of exploring the universe with the Doctor I haven't cut myself. He would take me to the most beautiful planets and the people are nice well some of them. I was happy once in my life again. There was one thing about the Doctor took me a while to point out. He too was alone for a long time like me, but he didn't harm himself as me, he is the reason I keep going.

It almost been a month since the Doctor decided to stay. Also there were only two days left for the next world meeting. I'm anxious because after every meeting I become Alfred's rag doll. I tried to stand up for my self but it only goesworse.

The next morning I was in the kitchen drinking coffee with Vodka as usual. I was thinking how am I going to defend myself from him.

"Ivan, is something worrying you?" The Doctor asked. I didn't notice the Doctor entered.

"Remember I told you I was a country?"

"Yes, of course." he replied with a worried tone.

"Well every month we have a meeting where all the other countries come together, and solve world problems. Usually after every meeting Alfred comes after me and makes me his punching bag."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of that... Hey what about right after the meeting Sexy and I go pick you up." the Doctor offer I really like how he calls the Tardis without being embarrassed.

"Thank you so much!" I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem but where is the meeting held at? What time it ends?"

"It going to be held at Athens, Greece in Presidential Palace and at 2 in the afternoon it when it ends."

"Okay! I will be waiting for you in one of the halls."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worried about it. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise."


	5. V

Alfred's POV

I was on my way to the world meeting, and ready to try some new moves on Ivan. I deeply hate that guy ever since the Cold War he's really been on my nerves. I have to watch every move that psychopath makes, so he won't hurt anyone.

Through out the meeting there was something different about Russia, and it got me worried he was planning to attack. But then again I'm the hero I will stop him before he does.

After the meeting I was waiting for Ivan out side in the hall. It was a great plan he is always the last one to pack up and everyone left. Once he exit the room I was ready.

"Hey Commie!" As I shouted he started to run. Finally, some of action.

"Stop! You communist!"

"Why are you keep calling me that?!"

"Because you are one to me ."

I stop as I watched Ivan enter a blue box and disappear woth a beautiful noise.

"Alfred, why are you still doing here?" Herakles asked me.

"Sorry, I thought someone walked by."

"Oh, it's okay then. I guess."

A few days pass I still couldn't wrap my head around on what I saw. It impossible for something to disappear just like that. So I bought a ticket to Russia, he got some explaining to do.


	6. VI

Doctor's POV

After saving Ivan we went to visit a planet made of bismuth in the future. We had to save the planet and its civilization from the humans at that time. And we did, they gave us a golden goblet as a reward. I'm so glad Ivan had gotten better. We got to know each other well, apparently, he really likes sunflowers. So I decided to go out today find some.

As I was walking back to the house with several sunflowers. A blond man walking quickly towards the door. Once I reach him he started at me surprised.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um...yes is this the place Ivan lives?" He responded.

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"I came here to ask some questions and I didn't know he lived with someone." he snapped.

"Would you tell your boyfriend, Alfred wants to speak to him." He replied with anger in his voice.

So this is Alfred the same guy who was after Ivan.

"Yes, of course and by the he not my boyfriend he is my companion."

"Same thing could you hurry up it's freezing out here!"

"Okay, just wait inside then." I never met someone so mean well beside my enemies.

As went up the stairs I started to worry. Why was he here? Is he planning to hurt Ivan? I found Ivan in his study.

"Ivan, I went for a walk and pick some sunflowers."

"Thank you, Doctor!"

"Um... Ivan, Alfred is here he wants to talk." Once I told him he started to shake.

"It okay, I'm going to be behind you all the time. If he wants to hurt you I won't let him."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a furious face.

"What took you long?" Alfred looked at me.

"What do you want Alfred?" Ivan stood tall when he talked.

"I didn't get to try my new moves, but that's not why I am here. I know the Presidential Palace very well. When you took the right I knew you were cornered. Then I saw you enter the blue box and disappear. That technology isn't human it's to advance. SO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THE ALIEN?" He yelled as he took out a pistol out of his bomber jacket.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I yelled at him as I walked towards him and blocking Ivan.

"Ivan tell your alien boyfriend to backup or I'll shoot."

"Doctor don't get any closer to him. I beg you don't." Ivan cried behind me. I didn't want to hear him cry nor worried about me.

"I'm the alien and I own that blue box!" I said proudly.

"They'll kill you if he takes you. I can't lose you." Ivan cried behind me.

"I have a plan, trust me I'm the Doctor."


	7. VII

Alfred's POV

I still had the sliver pistol in my hands.

"Tell me your name, your race, and take me to your ship." I commanded.

"Doctor, Time Lord, and the Tardis it in the backyard." The alien said calmly. He didn't seem as any type of danger so I put the pistol back in my bomber jacket. We walked towards the back door.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"What planet do you come from?"

"Well actually, I not from this universe but I come from the planet Gallifrey."

"So you telling your me ship can travel through universes?" I was amazed.

"First of all, my ship is called the Tardis which stands for time and relative demension in space. And the Tardis can't travel through universes. Well, my people used to travel through universes easily but they're gone so it impossible for me."

"What happened to your people?" I asked. I was interested in this man who call himself the Doctor.

"The Time War, it was the Time Lords against the Daleks, both races were destroyed."

"I'm sorry for your people."

"Doctor what's a Dalek?" Ivan decided to talk.

"One of the most feared race in my universe. They're merciless race their main goal is to conquer all the universe, and exterminate anything that isn't Dalek or that interferes their civilization." He explained.

Once we reached the Tardis the Doctor open the door he and Ivan enter. I wasn't planning to squish in a small box with two other men.

"Aren't you coming?" the Doctor asked.

When I enter it was astonishing. I ran outside going around the small box and entering back again.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I shouted.

"I really like hearing that. So where you guys want to go. Anywhere in time and space."

"Anywhere!" Ivan and I screamed. I've never seen that sociopath be this happy it kinda made me uncomfortable.

"Okay, then hold on tight. Geronimo!!!"

The Tardis started to shake for few seconds.

"Here we are, let's go and explore."

Ivan and I follow the Doctor my jaw fell on the sight of the beautiful blue sapphire and titanium quartz buildings. The sky was a mixture of blue, green, and purple with 3 suns. The water from the river was clear and sparkling. I have carried away till I heard an explosion. Ivan quickly grab my hand and dragged me to one of the buildings. I yanked my hand from him once we were inside the building.

"Well, apparently there's a war going on." The Doctor explained after he talked to a woman wearing a white Grecian dress.

"I think we better get going guys."

"No, we should stay and help." I told the Doctor.

"No! You and your party can't stay." The woman told us.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"As the Empress of Nocte Cristallum I'm going to marry my enemy as a peace treaty. I will be fine, as for you lot you're are in danger." She explained to us. We all bow to the Empress and headed for the Tardis.

Next morning I woke up very hungry. "Hey, Doctor do have any food here?"

"Yes, Ivan would you take him to the kitchen."

The kitchen had every meal I can think of even alien food. Although there many meals to choose from, I wanted a burger.

"Here're the buns, the meat is in the refrigerator, the vegetables are in the garden next door." He was very calm after all I've done to him. When he left the Doctor entered.

"Doctor are you hungry?"

"Not, right now. Alfred, you should give him a chance."

"Why, when he is so evil."

"Everyone has a soft spot. Once you get know him he is the opposite of what you see him as, but it's your choice. Anyway, you should start eating, I'm taking both of you somewhere else."

"Wait Doctor what do you mean he has a soft spot. For who?"

"You have to witness that yourself."

When I finished my 3 burgers and enter the control room no one was in sight. I decided to explore the Tardis more. In one of the halls a door was open when I passed by it. There was the Doctor teaching Ivan how to dance to Canon by Johann Pachelbel. He has his arm on his shoulder and grabbing the other, as Ivan had his arm around his waist. They moved so smoothly across the room. The Doctor notice me at the door he stopped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We already landed but I need you both to wear a special suit. The closet four doors after the garden. Meet me in the control room."

I never seen a closet so huge, Ivan, took the left side and I the right. There was a blue robe with a metal garment. As I was changing I look back and froze at the sight if Ivan muscular body. My member started to feel hard and my stomach felt funny. It impossible how can I start to have feelings for my worst enemy.


	8. VIII

Ivan POV

As we were changing I caught Alfred staring at me so I quickly dress, as I passed by him he was blushing. He quickly caught up with me and we enter the control room. The Doctor was wearing a red and gold robe, a red headdress with circles.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Doctor why are you wearing a different robe from us?" I asked

"This is the robes of Gallifrey. In Utopia, you wear robes to show what planet you come from. For example, yours is blue and green which stands for planet Earth." He explained

"Geronimo!" We follow him.

They weren't joking about the name. You could hear the birds chirping a beautiful melody. You can see 4 other planets in the bright blue sky. On the other side, there is 7 moons and a cluster made of the colors turquoise, yellow, and 3 different shades of green that goes across the sky. The leaves from the trees were diamond, the branches and trunks were either silver or gold. There were so many beautiful flowers, vines hanging on the pergola roofs, the roads were made from different crystals, and the grass around the road was dark green. The river flows through a huge white bridge with blossom trees at its ends, and into the city. The water was very clear you can see the fishes swim and every pebble. When we enter the city it was very quiet the only sound you could hear is Winter by Vivaldi. I recognized it I am a huge fan of classical music. The Doctor was teaching me how to dance to my favorite song back in the Tardis. The buildings were white with blush roofs just like in Ancient Greece. We walked for solid 20 minutes admiring the beauty of the city, till a man in golden robes came to us.

"Welcome to Utopia" The man greeted us.

"You both are from planet Earth a lovely place with great diversity, and you are from... I've never heard of your race, Sir. Not to be rude but where do you come from." The old man said

"I'm from Gallifrey the last of the Time Lords." The Doctor explained

"Time Lords? I haven't heard of such thing. Are you sure you the only one left?"

"Sadly I am."

"You're a valuable being you will be part of our museum. GUARDS!! Seize him." They grab the Doctor from his arms.

"What?! Let go of me!" The Doctor screamed, Alfred and I tried to fight the guards but they were much stronger.

"As for you two should go back to your-"

"Not without the Doctor!" I demanded as I tried to free myself from the guards.

"Throw them out of the city." The old man commanded

We were dragged from the city the citizens started to laugh at us. This is the worst place I visited. We enter the Tardis I started to tried to create a plan to save the Doctor.

"Any ideas on how to save the Doctor?" Alfred asked me for the first time we been in the Tardis.

"The Tardis has a huge closet it must have some golden robes we can use and sneek in." I told him.

"Will it fool them?"

"Yes, if we enter from somewhere else or sneak inside a wagon. If we enter from the bridge they would be suspicious"

"Yeah, guess you're right. We should take some guns in case we get into trouble."

"No!" I shouted at him

"Why not?!" He snapped back I looked him in his eyes.

"If it was us captured he wouldn't use guns, unlike you who doesn't go straight to violence, and anyway if we do they see us threats and hurt him. I can't lose him." I went back to look for supplies.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Da, he's like my big brother. He helped me through my problems I thought I will never get rid of."

"Alright, I can't stand you being sad, let's go get him."

"What did you say?"

"Lets saved the Doctor." Alfred turned red

"Before that"

"Nothing, we are wasting time."

Luckily we found some golden robes next is to figure out how to get in.


	9. IX

Alfred's POV

All, this time, I've seen Ivan smiling. When the Doctor was taken, he's been miserable. Now I understand what the Doctor meant, everyone has a soft spot. Meanwhile, we were looking what would be useful. I found a picture of a young man in a navy blue suit. He wrapped his arms around a blonde girl. And another of a short blond man in a sweater, and tall man in a blue scarf with cheek bones. I also found a Metallica album and on the back, it had a message.

'Doctor, it was an honor helping you fight the Cyber Men, and travel with you. We wish you luck on your next adventures.

-Dean and Sam Winchester

P.S Thanks for hooking me up with Castiel.'

"The Doctor does knows a lot of people," I said.

"Yeah, he does. Guess what I found." Ivan held the sonic screwdriver and a gift card.

"Why would he leave his screwdriver, and how a gift card to McDonald's will stop them."

"It's not a gift card. It's a psychic paper, you can make it say anything. He used it in one of our trips. We sneaked into a highly secure government lab. To see what type of experiments they were doing."

"We got the sonic screwdriver and a psychic paper. Awesome we should get going."

We waited for a carriage to pass by. After, an hour we spotted a black and white carriage. I was ready to take the driver off. Then Ivan stepped into the road.

"Stop" Ivan commanded. He took the psychic paper out.

"My partner and I were sent to take your spot for security reasons," Ivan said.

That was the most pathetic lie I ever heard surprisingly it worked. We got up in the driver seat. Once we reached the city we ditched the couple inside the carriage. The streets were crowded. I hold Ivan's hand so I wouldn't lose him.

"Alfred, do you have a clue where's the museum at."

"No, I can ask." I turned to a woman who was standing next to me.

"Excuse me ma'am could you tell me the directions to the museum."

"Of course, you go straight from here. Then take the left and go to the fifth building." She told me.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

"Where's the last Time Lord?" Ivan asked in a emotionless tone like Berwald's it scared me.

"Down this hall Sir."

We reached a door with two guards.

"You aren't allowed to be in here." One of the guards ranted.

"We were sent to check on his health to see he is eligible." Ivan calmly said.

"Prove it then." The other guard snapped.

Ivan shows them the psychic paper.

"Sorry, go right ahead Braginsky."

"It's Sir Braginsky."

We enter the cell the Doctor was in chains. His face was cover in blood and bruises. We close the door behind us.

"Ivan, Alfred, is so nice to see you both again."

"What happened Doctor?" I immediately asked. While Ivan tried not to cry at the sight of the Doctor.

"They wanted to know what planet I come from. I told them I was from Gallifrey, but they didn't believe me. They also accuse me of being a spy."

"We came here to bust you out." I replied.

"These chains are very strong. Not without the screwdriver. it's impossible."

"I brought the sonic screwdriver." Ivan took it out of his pocket.

He gave it to the Doctor, and he unlocked the chains.

"So how do we get out of here, there's no other door." I said

"Don't worry there is a tunnel behind those bricks from the the prisoners before me." The Doctor pointed at the opposite wall to the door.

Ivan removed the bricks. When he finished a small tunnel was visible.

"Okay, Alfred you go first, then the Doctor, and I'll go last."

We followed his command. When we got out of the tunnel into a garden full of roses. The Doctor looked as he was about to cry when he saw the roses. We moved on and enter the city again. As we walked by everybody stared at the Doctor and his robes. Finally, we got to the bridge. A loud siren rang through the city. We started to run, and we made it to the Tardis.

Ivan cleaned the Doctor face carefully. I was glad we weren't caught.


	10. X

Ivan's POV

We returned home after we saved the Doctor, and Alfred decided to stay which was odd. It's been 3 days since the rescue, and the Doctor has fully recovered.

Today I found some fresh cut sunflowers in my bed. Probably the Doctor put them here. I went looking for a vase to put them in, then I saw the Doctor with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you for the sunflowers." I rejoiced. He gave me a confused look.

"I haven't pick any sunflowers."

"If wasn't you and Alfred still doesn't like me. Then who was it, please tell me it wasn't my sister."

"I'm not sure about Alfred still hates you. Anyway, thank you for taking care of me. Please take this as a token of my gratitude." He gave me a Tardis blue box.

I opened it.

"My very own sonic screwdriver. Thank you, Doctor." I hugged him.

"You deserve it. I hope you do find out who gave you the sunflowers."

I dud found a vase to put the flowers in and place them next to my bed. It has days since I played the violin. So I fetched it and start to play Spring by Vivaldi near my window. As I played I was thinking about what the Doctor said. What does he mean Alfred doesn't hate me. After I finish playing Spring, I started to play Nessun Dorma by Giacomo Puccini. It felt weird just the melody so I started to sing the lyrics. When I turned around, Alfred was standing there he immediately turns red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I couldn't ignore that beautiful voice and violin playing." His face was getting redder.

"It's fine, I played for the Doctor, the Romanovs, and other royal families. I'm used to playing front of people." I bragged

"Will you play me a song?"

"Sure"

I played for hours and surprisingly he wasn't bored nor take his eyes if me. When I finished the last song the Doctor came in.

"Supper is ready."

"What it's dark already." Alfred was surprised

"I did played for hours. Let's go before the food turns cold. Da"

Last night I thanked Alfred for the flowers, apparently, he didn't give me the flowers either. I was observing my sonic screwdriver. It was purple with orchid and have circles just like the Doctor's robes.

As I went for a walk I found an unconscious tan girl in a black suit. I took her to my home immediately and place her in of the guestrooms. She was wounded. There were 4 bullets on her back of her chest, but she was still breathing normally. This isn't natural should she should be dead by now. The Doctor was out to buy groceries, so I asked Alfred for help.

Alfred took the bullets out. "This is strange how can she be alive."

"I don't now, that a pretty strange tattoo for her age." I pointed out. It was a scythe surrounded by five symbols. It was strange the Tardis should have translated it by now.

"Woah, Ivan check it out."

A golden light shot out of the wounds. When it stop there were no scars. This wasn't the first time I see something like this. She sat up and tucked her black hair behind her ears.

"Thanks for taking the bullets out. Both of you shall be rewarded." She said

"It's fine," I told her, but she just smiled

"Oh, look at the time I should get going now. Thanks for everything."

"You just got shot. You suppose to be resting, and you're so young. Please stay here until we find your parents." Alfred tried to convince her.

"I'm not that young as you think I am. And most of my parents are dead or busy and unable to be reach."

"What do you mean most your parents?" I was confused than ever. Was she from different universe as well.

"I have multiple parents. And tell the Doctor hello from me."

It was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

When I woke up, the Doctor was checking my pulse.

"I am so glad you're okay."

"Where's Alfred, Doctor."

"Downstairs drinking tea. He was really worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go downstairs and drink some tea."

"Ivan, you're okay." Alfred rejoiced and he prepared three cups of chamomile tea.

"So, what happen." The Doctor asked

"I went for a walk and found an unconscious teenage girl. She had 4 bullets-"

"I removed them." Alfred interrupted

"As I was saying, she had bullets on her back of her chest. Once as Alfred removed them the wounds started to glow."

"When she woke up she said we'll be rewarded. She was going to leave, but I tried to convince her to stay. While we find her parents. Then she talked about most of her parents were either dead or busy." Alfred added

"The last thing I heard along the lines 'tell the Doctor hello from me.' everything went black. How can she knock us out without touching us?"

"She snapped her fingers," Alfred remarked

"I don't know what she is, but I do know she is going to come back. And I'm glad she didn't hurt you boys. For the meantime we should go to another adventure." The Doctor said. I turned to Ivan and gave each other excited looks.


	11. XI

Doctor's POV

After we escaped Daemone Scriptor Run prison. We went to save the Princess of Anima Alterum. From being executed for someone's else crime. Everybody was exhausted, Ivan went to bed, and Alfred is somewhere in the Tradis. I put everything in order so we won't move in time or space.

"Doc. do you have a minute," Alfred asked

"Yes, what's on your mind."

"It's about Ivan, again." He sounded worried

"I'm all ears," I replied

"Well, you know I have feelings for him. I tried to tell him but it won't come out."

"Yeah, I gave him some hints myself. He still developing emotions, Alfred."

"What do you mean?"

"All his life he only felt fear, anger, and sadness."

"So, I have to hide my feelings for him."

"No, this is a good thing. You can help him through it-"

"Thanks, Doc." Alfred ran to his room.

He didn't let me finished this might not end well.

I was tired myself as I walked to my room I thought. What was the last time I loved someone? Who change me to who I am now. As I passed by the halls I enter one of the rooms. Rose Tyler. How I hated myself for not admitting it to her. The room was untouched you can still smell the perfume she used. A minute later I collapsed tears rolled down my face. There isn't a day I forget her smile, brown eyes, blonde hair, her wild spirit, and most of all how she help me to love again.

The next day I was woken by the voices of the boys. I hopped out of bed and walked towards the door. I caught myself in the mirror my eyes were red and puffy. Later, I found Ivan in the control room.

"Why so sad Doctor?" Ivan was concerned

"It's nothing"

"Doctor, don't you dare lie to me. I know sadness like the back of my hand."

"I was going through some memories and it took a wrong turn. I'm alright now."

"Are you sure, we were looking for you. Alfred hasn't come back."

"Don't worry about me," Alfred shouted behind me.

"Sup Doc.- Woah what happen."

"Beautiful but sad memories," I replied him

"I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some coffee." Ivan left the room.

"You boys remind me of two people I used to know."

"How?"

"After the Time War, I wasn't able to forgive myself or love anything. Just like Ivan, I was miserable couldn't sleep nor get the voices out of my head. Till I saved a blonde girl from the Autons. She was there every second, especially when I was ready to give up. I was able to dream and love once again. Then terrible things happen, we were separated. I know she has lived a happy life."

"What was her name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler"

"Wait you mean the Bad Wolf that blonde chick from the photo."

"How do know about that photo?"

"When you were captured Ivan and I look for things that would be useful."

"Oh,"

Ivan enters with a tray which had 3 mugs. I took one on the left.

"Thank you"

I took a sip and I spit it out immediately.

"Ivan, did you put alcohol in the coffee?" Alfred was laughing at my reaction.

"Sorry, that one is mine. Doctor, this is your mug."

"Thanks" it was better, this time, you can taste vanilla coffee creamer.

We sat in the garden. Alfred was on his phone, Ivan was reading A Study in Scarlet by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and I was thinking about the Ponds.

I was in my room back at Ivan's house. Suddenly, someone weakly knocked.

"Come in" Alfred came in with tears falling from his face like a river.

"Alfred, why are you crying?"

"I-Iv-Ivan admitted he had f-fe-feelings for Yào Wáng." He cried I started to comfort him with a hug and rubbing his head like a child.

"Are you sure, did you let him finish what he was saying."

"No"

"There might be a chance. Don't lose hope."

"How he is going to his place tomorrow morning," Alfred said as his tears wet my tweed jacket.

"Alfred, come down. You should tell him."

"How I'm going to do that."

"There are many ways: write a poem or letter, sing him a love song, take him out, give him flowers, or simply tell him."

"Thanks, Doc"


	12. XII

Alfred's POV

I felt a ray of the warm sunshine on my face. When I opened my eyes it was the Doctor with a flashlight.

"Alfred, Ivan is about to leave in 30 minutes."

"What!?"

"It's okay, you still have time."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I'm going to leave you both alone. There's a planet I always wanted to explore. You'll be fine I'm sure of it."

When the Doctor left my room I immediately change, fix my hair, and grab my guitar. I been trying to get the chords right since yesterday. I came across Ivan my heart started to beat faster. Get it together America. Is now or never.

"Morning Ivan"

"Morning, I didn't know you played guitar."

"Well you know I'm full surprises. Ivan can I play you song."

"Da"

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

*(Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley)*

I sang smoothly and hope he noticed I have feelings for him.

"You have a lovely voice, Alfred. Thanks for singing to me. See you later. Da"

He started to walk towards the door. I felt my heart break into million pieces.

"Ivan"

He turned around and I ran to him. I cupped his cheeks and locked my lips with his. His lips were softer then I imagine. He pulled back his face was redder than Spain's tomatoes.

"Америка! Я не знаю, что вы чувствуете этот путь." He shouted but I couldn't understand a word he was saying the Tardis wasn't here.

"What?"

"I didn't know you felt about me this way."

"I thought it was obvi-"

I was cut off by Ivan soft lips, his fingers ran through my hair. I slip my tongue into him, exploring him. I pulled him closer to me and started to unbuttoned his coat and he slip my shirt off. In a second we were laying on the sofa, he was on top of me. His lips went down my neck and to my collar bone I let a few moans out.

"You like that don't you virgin."

"So you want to be my boyfriend."

"Da"

"Oh, my precious bow tie. Get a room" The Doctor shouted blocking his eyes.

Ivan quickly put his shirt and coat back on I did the same.

"Sorry, Doc I didn't know you'll be back so soon." I never felt so embarrassed in my life.

It was an awkward evening, the Doctor scolded us for not planning to use protection.

It has been 7 months since I ask Ivan to my mine. Today is going to be a big day. The Doctor took me to buy an engagement ring last Friday. He has always been supportive even when the other countries didn't accept us, especially Belarus.

We were in Manhattan, New York walking in Gramercy.

"It's very nice place," Ivan claimed

"Thanks" I replied

"Doctor do you mind if give us some privacy," I whisper to him. He gave me a wink and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked

"I forgot something in the Tardis." He replied

"Okay"

After a couple of minutes, I was ready.

"Ivan I want you to close your eyes."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

His eyes were close, I led him through the park. I order to put a neon pink heart in the middle of Gramercy, inside with the words 'Will you marry me?' There were red and pink roses everywhere. Most important of all his favourite classical song was playing Canon by Johann Pachelbel in the background by the orchestra.

"Open your eyes"

Once he looked at the heart I got down on one knee. I took the engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will" His eyes were watery.

My lips were sealed with his. Some people cheered and some looked disgusted they cover their children eyes. I didn't care what other people think.

"I know roses aren't your favorite flower here." I gave him a bouquet of the brightest sunflowers in America.

"Thank you, Alfred, for everything."

We enter the Tardis which was decorated with ballons and cake with 'Just got engage'.

"Congratulations my boys!" The Doctor cheered. Giving each of us a hug.

"Thanks, Doc"

"Should we start planning the wedding?" Ivan asked

"Yeah sure," I replied to him.


	13. XIII

Ivan POV

"I don't know what year we landed in. The Tardis isn't clear." The Doctor gulped

"It doesn't matter unless we're going to have a good time," I told him.

"Alright, boys stay behind me." The Doctor grinned

When we step outside there a jungle front of us with very green, tall trees and the plants were exotic, huge, and bright with colors. As we were walking deeper into the jungle there were strange bugs I ever have seen.

"Looks like the humans still, haven't explored this place yet." My fiancé beamed

We hear a roar about a mile from us.

"I don't think humans are roaming they Earth at the moment." The Doctor trembled

Something quickly ran around the trees. I couldn't see it. Then a pack of velociraptors was surrounding us.

"Stay still" The Doctor whispered

After a couple of seconds which felt like hours. They retreated and we stayed still.

"In a count of 3, we climb the tree," Alfred suggested. The Doctor and I nodded

"1..2..3!"

We climbed a tree that was next to me. Once we reached the top the Doctor started to wave his sonic screwdriver in the air.

"Apparently, we are in one of the biggest moments of Earth's history. We land in late Cretaceous. In a couple of days, the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event is going to happen very soon."

"What's the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event?" Typical America asked

"When the asteroid extinct 3/4 of the world species and started a new period." The Doctor explained

"I'm sorry but I still don't get it."

"When the dinosaurs went extinct," I explained to him.

"Oh!"

"We need to get out of here. Any of you see the Tardis from here?" We look around.

"There" I shouted. The Tardis was in the east plains.

"The sun is going down we should wait 'til dawn," Alfred suggested

"Sounds good" I replied him

We were woken by the roars of a spinosaurus and a tyrannosaurus. The spinosaurus had the neck of the tyrannosaurus between his jaws, a leg on top of him to prevent him from escaping. In a second we heard the neck cracked. The 3 of us horrified, watch each bite the monster took. We had to wait for at least 3 hours to make sure it left and won't come after us.

"Once we get down we start heading east fast as we can," Alfred commanded

I was the last to reach the ground. We started to walk and I come across a big sunflower. It smells very strong and I walk towards it. Then the Doctor grab my coat.

"It a carnivorous plant." He got a rock and throw it to the sunflower, It snap. I widen my eyes with horror.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"That's my job."

"Come, look at this." My fiancé shouted

"Blimey, a pack of triceratops and parasaurolophus." The Doctor was amazed. But the view was interrupted with a huge bang.

Then we saw a ball of fire coming from the sky.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted

We made it to the Tardis. The Doctor tried to get to the controls, but the Tardis violently shook. Alfred cover me from the falling pieces of metal. Then it stops the Doctor got the Tardis stable again. The doors open we were in the backyard of Alfred house in New York.

"We made it." Alfred cheered

"Thank goodness" I hugged both of them.

"Boys you should get clean. While I fix Sexy over here."

It has been two days since the dino trip. Today I was going to take Alfred to a restaurant I always wanted to try out.

"Ready Sunflower?" I was waiting outside the bathroom adjusting my black suit.

"Almost...There... finally" He came out

He was wearing a navy blue suit. Which made him look hotter.

"What do you think."

"You look stunning Sunflower."

"I could say the same about you." He wrapped his hands around my waist our lips were moving together.

"Aren't you boys should be going somewhere."

Alfred released me, the Doctor was in his blue pj.

"Yeah, we on our way," I told him

When we got to Romanov Restaurant we sat in the middle of the place, where the stage was. Alfred ordered assorted seafood platter and Kobe beef burger, and I ordered lobster salad and rack of lamb. The food was delicious and the entertainment was incredible and dangerous. When we got back home the Doctor has fallen asleep on the couch with the tv on to History Channel. I carried him to his room. I enter the room Alfred and I shared. I put my blazer in the closet, Alfred, came behind me. He was still in his suit.

"I can't believe it been 3 months since our engagement," Alfred said. He started to walk towards me.

"Me neither."

He wrapped his arms around my neck in a blink of an eye he crushed his lips to mine. Then he started to make his way down to my neck and marked me. A moan escape from my mouth, he started to unbutton my collar shirt. Soon after, he removed my pants.

"I'll show you how a bad boy I really am." I whisper into his ear and pushed him into the bed. I started to strip him of his clothes, but his naked body overpowered me.

"I'm in charge in here, Darling." He whispered into my ear, I could hear the lust taking over him.

He pinned my arms over my head and I started to bite my lips. He spread my legs and inserted two fingers cover with lube. I never been topped before. I really couldn't do anything, I was under his control. The next I know he was inside of me, I screamed louder, it was very painful gripping the sheets. He was thrusting in steady pace to let my body adjust. To be honest I wasn't expecting his Florida to this big.

"Ivan, I'm going to try something."

He grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders. He started to go faster, harder, and deeper each thrust. I moaned and grip the sheets from the mattress.

"Alfred, go faster~"

"Scream my name."

"Alfred~"

"I can't hear you." Alfred thrusted faster. I couldn't say his name.

"Alfred!~" I felt a warm fluid enter my body, and exiting as Alfred pulled out. I came seconds later splashing over us.


	14. XIV

Ivan's POV

The next morning the Doctor was jumping like a 5-year-old.

"Good morning, guess what, I teleported from the sofa to the bed."

I laughed

"I carried you to your room Doctor"

"You just ruin the fun. Anyways I'll be waiting downstairs for breakfast."

He left the room I turned around Alfred was still sleeping I notice the deep scratches on his back. I decided to take a shower when I enter the water my back ached. Once I got out to changed I went to wake up Alfred.

"Good morning Fredka."

"Good morning Ivan." He responded

"Go take a shower the Doctor and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Ivan"

"Yes"

"I love you."

"I love you too my Sunflower."

When I got downstairs the Doctor was baking some blueberry, chocolate, and banana muffins.

"They're ready in a couple of minutes. Where's Alfred?" The Doctor asked

"He's in the shower."

"Ready for today's schedule." The Doctor cheered

"Yeah"

"So how was the date?"

"Enjoyable"

"Is that muffin I smell." Alfred came down. He was wearing a red sweater, denim jeans, and black converse.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Morning, both of you seem suspicious."

I looked at Alfred and wink at him.

"Doctor, will you be the best man?" I asked him

"It's my honor." He smiled

We headed to J.Crew Ludlow Shop to try out some suits. The Doctor choose a gray peak lapel tuxedo with a black tie for Alfred, black notch lapel tuxedo with a black tie for me, and he got himself a black shawl collar tuxedo with a black bow tie. Next, we went to see the ballroom the party is going to be held at. It was a victorian ballroom there was enough space for all the tables and the dance. We headed back to Alfred's home to make the invitations.

I had a pencil and a paper to write down the names. For now, I had Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Ludwig and Gilbert Weillschmidt, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

"What about Romano's boyfriend, Antonio," I asked him

"Sure, don't forget my brother Matt."

"Yào Wáng?"

It was a terrible mistake to mention his name. Alfred gets angry, he still gets the idea I'm going to leave him for Yào.

"Why?" He demanded

"He's my friend."

"Are you sure." He said louder this time

"Alfred, relax he is just Ivan's friend." The Doctor came behind Alfred, just in case he get out of hand.

"Alright, he will sit in the back." He stormed out of the room.

"Should I be going after him?"

"No, he might get violent and I don't want to see my friends beating each other."

I had to do everything myself and the Doctor help me send the invitations. It was an uncomfortable day. When we return it was 9:18 p.m, I enter our room. Alfred was staring out the window he probably watch us coming inside.

"Did you went to see him?"

"Yes, to give him the invitation and the Doctor was with me. If it makes you feel better."

"Ivan, I been thinking about the wedding." Alfred turned around and he was furious.

"Alfred, you're scaring me." I was backing up to the door.

"You lied about the Doctor being with you!"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me." He pushed me to the floor.

"I don't know what you mean." I cried

"Then explain me this pictures."

He gave me some pictures of Yào and me kissing and the other one was both of us in bed.

"That's not me, I swear."

He formed his hand into a fist. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. The Doctor was holding Alfred down.

"Ivan get out of here."

I was crying in the hallway. I was hearing the groans of the Doctor and every punch or kick Alfred swing. He kept his promise he didn't let anyone hurt me.

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" Alfred shouted

"Alfred, you must belie- UGH! " The Doctor sounded feeble.

I couldn't bare listening to the Doctor's pain. I burst into the room, the Doctor was beaten badly.

"If you won't believe me, then the wedding is off."

I ran to the Doctor picked him up and headed to the Tardis. I didn't look back.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault Doctor."

"Don't say that, I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

It has been weeks since the fight. Alfred usually calls me when he is drunk.

'Baby, come back I've missed you.'

'Vanya, please come back. Please forgive me.'

I started to ignore the voicemail he left. The Doctor's bruises were gone by now.

"You should talk to him and try to solve the problem."

"Why when he won't believe me."

"Trust me, I married the women who wanted to kill me."

"What, you're married."

"Couple of times throughout history. I accidentally married Queen Elizabeth 1st."

"You're full of surprises Doctor."

"Yes, do you want to visit Alfred."

"Yeah"

I was about to knocked on the front door then I heard two voices. Britain?

"You git, these are fake."

"How do you know?"

"Every photoshop pictures has minor mistakes. Anyway, who send them to you?"

"Someone slide it under the door in a envelope. And I did terrible things afterwards to Ivan and the Doctor."

I finally knocked and Britain opens the door.

"Hey, Russia wait a second. Wanker come here and solve your own problems. Good luck Russia." He left the Doctor was hiding from him. Last time they met Iggy couldn't accept his existence.

"Ivan, I'm so sorry for accusing you cheating with Yào." He wouldn't let go of me. I was getting squished by his arms.

"It is alright my Sunflower."

"Where's the Doctor I need to apologize to him."

"Here I am, I was hiding from your friend."

Alfred quickly went up to him and hug him.

"I'm so sorry Doctor."

"Don't worry about it I forgive you."

We got everything in order the wedding will be in two weeks. Alfred would not stop apologizing. It has been a fantastic time the Doctor told us more stories about his past.

"I-Ivan Braginsky, take you, Alfred F. Jones to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise you from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home." I slide the golden ring onto Alfred's finger.

"You are the love of my life. You are the missing half that made me whole. And today I ask you to be my husband, my partner, my strength for the rest of my life. I promise our life will be filled with laughter and love. And we will share our joy with our family and friends. I will be loyal to you, I will love and adore you, I will help you achieve your dreams, and to pursue your heart desires. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will strive to bring out the best in you and to always see the best in you. For you, I will be the best possible version of myself as your husband every day. With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise you from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home." He gently slides the ring to my finger.

"Ivan Braginsky do you take Alfred F. Jones as your husband?" The Priest asked me.

"I do."

"Alfred F. Jones do you take Ivan Braginsky as your husband?"

"I do."

"Inasmuch as Ivan Braginsky and Alfred F. Jones have exchanged vows of love and fidelity in the presence of God and the church, I now pronounce that they are bound to one another as husbands in a holy covenant, as long as they both shall live Amen. You may now kiss."

Our first kiss as husbands was very emotional, some cheered, cry, or clapping very hard. We exit the church it was sunny and the white birds were chirping outside. Iggy and Francis were throwing pink and white rose petals. We took pictures with everyone. Afterward, I had to separate the Doctor from Britain, they were arguing about his existence again.

"Congratulations boys, I order a carriage to take you to the ballroom." The Doctor told us

"What about you?" Alfred asked

"I'm taking the Tardis."

We enter a Cinderella wedding carriage. On the way to the party, Alfred wouldn't stop kissing me.

"Alfred, can you wait 'till night."

"No"

"There are children watching."

"Fine, but I call top."

When we enter the guest were waiting outside the building. How were they here before us?

"There you are boys, I took everyone in the Tardis. Finally, Britain stops arguing with me. We should get inside and let the party begin."

We enter the ballroom it was decorated with sunflowers and red roses. The tables were covered in red lace. As I passed by the guests I over heard things. Sweden and Finland are going to buy Sealand from Ebay. Matt and Prussia were flirting, Italy and Germany blushing. You can tell they were holding hands beneath the table. Romano was screaming at Spain as usual. Australia was putting a spider into Britain's coat. Hungary and Austria were a happy married couple. Oh, crap he is walking towards me.

"Russia,-"

"Please call me Ivan."

"Ivan, if I may replace the pianist he's horrible."

"Umm...Sure."

Good, he was gone now I feel bad, Austria, yelled at the pianist. The music sounded better when Austria plays the piano. I suddenly feel so squished I turned around. It was my older sister Ukraine.

"Congratulations!!! Little brother, I'm so happy you got married to the man you love."

This was the happiest Ukraine been in a long time. Everyone around me was having a good time. I've never been a room full of joy. It was time the best man says his speech, we all sat on a long table. The Doctor stood up.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, the best man of these fine gentlemen. It was only a couple of months since I met Ivan passed out near my Tardis..."

He really embarrassed us but at least he made everyone laughed. He talked about the trip when we visited the crystal planet. Then he went on how Alfred use to come to him and tried to ask me out.

"...Which makes this a day extremely important. I wish you boys have a happy married life."

After the last speech, we started to do normal wedding stuff. People started to give me advices.

"Ivan, I wish you good luck. I know Alfred will cross the line. You just come to me, if that wanker is making you do things. I have some spells I like to work out."

"Um..Thanks, Britain."

"Ivan, congratulations I hope you'll be happy with Alfred."

As Yào was talking to me Alfred came behind me you can see fire in his eyes.

"Thank you, Yào."

I hugged Yào for a minute or two just to mess with Alfred. Alfred grab my arm tightly.

"You aren't supposed to talk to him."

"Oh, Alfred stop being a party pooper it was just a hug." Francis came behind us which made us jumped.

"Look at the bright side you're losing your virginity tonight."

Alfred turned bright red, either he was embarrassed or about to slit Francis' throat. He was sweating so I joined Francis.

"That explains the deep scratches from that night."

"Honhonhon. Is he a screa-"

"Shut up!"

"Alfred, clam down we were only joking."

It was time for the last dance. Austria started to play the Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Tchaikovsky. I place my right hand on Alfred's shoulder, holding his hand with the other. He had his left hand on my waist and our foreheads were touching. He pulls me tighter to him it felt like a fairytale. As we were dancing there was a huge bang. Alfred's grip was loosening, suddenly blood was dripping from his hair.

"Alfred?...ALFRED!!!!"


	15. XV

Doctor's POV

"ALFRED!!" Ivan yelled.

I dropped the camera I ran towards the couple. Ivan was holding Alfred in his arms. I examine Alfred there was a bullet hole in Alfred's left temple. Everything went by fast. The shooter was Ivan's younger sister Belarus. Britain, Germany, and Sweden went after her. Why do people I care about aways die or get hurt. I just lost the Ponds now Alfred.' I couldn't help it tears went running down my face. Ivan wouldn't let go of Alfred.

"Alfred d-don't go. Don't l-leave us." Ivan weep

The ambulance arrived they took Alfred quickly to the hospital. Germany and Sweden were holding Belarus' hands and Britain was holding the gun. Ivan marched towards her.

"Why, did you shoot my husband." Ivan cried

"He was taking you away from me. You're mine big brother."

"For fuck sake we're siblings, I never been yours and never will be."

The police burst through the doors and took Belarus with them.

"Doctor..." 'Oh, no he's going to ask me to go back in time to save Alfred, but I can't mess with our time lines. No matter I want to' "...could you take me to Alfred."

"Sure, let's go."

"I'm going with you lads," Britain said

We boarded the Tardis. All of us were crying. Even though it was a couple of seconds it felt like hours. When we arrived in the emergency room Ivan ran to the main desk.

"A man named Alfred was sent here. Can we see him?" Ivan cried

"Sir you have to wait." The woman said in an irritated voice. Ivan slams his fists the table.

"Ivan come down we be able to see him soon."

"Doctor why can't we just go back in time to stop Belarus," Arthur asks the question I hate to answer.

"We can't interfere with our time lines. It will create a paradox." Ivan responded for me.

"Family members of Alfred." The medical doctor asked

We went up to him, holding Ivan hand he was nervous.

"I have bad and good news. Which one do you guys want to hear."

"Give us the good news first," Britain demanded

"He made it but he is in a coma. He lost a lot of blood and he suffer brain damages. His chances of surviving the bullet is about 20%."

Ivan's grip became stronger I could see my fingers getting purple.

"Can we visit him?" Ivan asked

"I'm sorry, only family members can visit at the moment."

"I'm his older brother."

"I'm his husband."

"He's our younger brother." Arthur lied

"Follow me."

We follow the doctor to a room were Alfred was connected to a machine. His heart beats were normal.

"Visiting hours will end in 2 hours, but only one of you may stay tonight." The doctor claimed

"We'll take turns. Ivan, you'll stay tonight, Arthur you can stay tomorrow, and I the following day."

Alfred has been in coma almost a week. The three of us were always in the hospital waiting for Alfred to wake up. The other nations visited every day.

"I made pasta just in case you guys were hungry."

"Thanks, Italy," Arthur replied

Few hours past Alfred's heart beat was decreasing. The doctor and two nurses rush in.

"1..2..3!" The doctor yelled.

Ivan was crying on my shoulder and I hold Britain's hand. They shock Alfred at least 4 times but they couldn't save him.

The bells rang through the church. I had many friends die, but it was rare for me to go to their funerals. Everything seems so gray.

"We meet here to honor the life of Alfred F. Jones-Braginsky. To give tha-"

The doors of the church slammed open a girl in a black suit appeared.

"Sorry, I'm late. I landed on the wrong date." She beamed

"Doctor, she was the girl we helped." Ivan claimed

She started to walk to the front. No, it can't be she died in front of my eyes in the Time War. She was blast by a Dalek.

"Ivan I came here to give your reward. Ask me anything even it seems impossible."

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Could you bring Alfred back."

"As you wish." She gave him a big smile. She walked towards Alfred's coffin and place two fingers on his forehead.

"Ivan, I'm starving." Alfred sat up

"What kind of black magic is that?" Arthur asked

"It's not magic." She responded in an innocent voice.

"Thank you" Ivan hugged her.

"What am I doing in a coffin?"

"You were shot in the head," I answered his question. That sounded better in my head.

"Hello Doctor, it's been a long time since I seen you."

"How are you still alive?" I asked her

"It's hard to get rid of me."

"How did you bring Alfred back to life?"

"It comes from one of my fathers' side. I'm not 100% Time Lord well only 1/5." A smile went across her face.

"So what are you."

"I have many names. Many universes call me the Hybrid. I can see why they call me that I was the first hybrid to be created."

"And I thought I knew you." I chuckled

"What did you expect. I had to keep my mouth shut. Nice seeing you again. Alfred and Ivan I wish you a happy marriage. I will see you all in your death beds. Bye." She snapped her fingers and disappear once more.

"Welcome back Alfred!" Ivan squished Alfred with his arms.

"How long was I gone?"

"A week," I answered his question

We celebrated the return of Alfred the next day. This whole year I've been helping the couple get their countries get back up again.

"Boys, I've been finding a right time to say this. It time for me to go back to my universe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ivan-"

"Don't leave us Doctor." Alfred slammed his fists against my chest. I saw tears running down his face.

"I will miss you boys, but my universe needs me. Can't let the Cyber Men take over."

"Why so soon?"

"Alfred, I been here with you guys for two years."

"Al, the Doctor has a home and a wife to get to."

Alfred slowly backed up and wipe his tears away.

"Wait, Doctor, before you leave I want you to keep this." Ivan removed his scarf which reveals his scars.

"Here"

"I can't, it too special to you."

"That's why, to remember me."

I grab the scarf.

"I wear scarfs now, scarfs are cool." They laughed, I enjoy every second of them.

"It been a pleasure to meet you, boys. I really going to miss you boys."

"Bye Doctor, I miss you already." Alfred was tearing up again.

"Bye my Doctor and tell your wife she is lucky to have you."

"I will when I see her. Bye."

On my way to the Tardis I picked some sunflowers. As I enter the Tardis Ivan and

On my way to the Tardis I picked some sunflowers. As I enter the Tardis Ivan and Alfred were waving good bye. I decided to give these sunflowers to Ivan. I exited the Tardis snuck into Ivan's room. He's probably in the kitchen I place the flowers on his bed. I went back to the Tardis. Huh, in the end I was the one who gave the flowers to him.

"Let's go home Sexy." The Tardis shook hard and everything went back to normal. The scarf Ivan gave me still smells of sunflowers and Vodka. I should call them I made it safely.

"Hello, Ivan it's the Doctor."

"Hi, it's nice to hear a voice again. Alfred its the Doctor."

"Hi dude it been 3 years."

"Really?"

"Dad, Papa who are you talking to?" I heard a voice of a child.

"The Doctor." Ivan replied

"The man from the pictures and who got you and Papa together and take you to outer space." He sounded very excited

"Yup, that's me."

"Cool!"

"So what's your name?"

"Врач" [Vrach]

"Isn't that Doctor in Russian."

"Yeah, we name him after you." Alfred shyly said

"I'm honor to share the name with your son."

"I never had the chance to ask you, Doctor. The circles in your robes and my sonic screwdriver. What is it?"

"Is the language of my people. Gallifreyan the one language the Tardis can't translate."

"Do remember what it says?"

"Thank you for saving me. Sir Ivan Braginsky-

Not again why does the gap has close so soon."

It been 3 months since I returned. Just yesterday I ran into Captain Jack.

"Doctor I like your new body but not as much as your old one."

"I like it too, I'm able to move faster."

"Oh! Really"

"Yeah, I dodge every ray the Daleks shot at me."

"What about in be-"

The Tardis phone interrupted Jack.

"Hello?"

"Doctor this is Dean Winchester."

A/N:

The Hybrid is a crappy character I made up. She also appeared in chapter 9. I decided she will be a mixture of Doctor Who and Supernatural creatures.


End file.
